Juegos a Medianoche
by ChocolateFrogs98
Summary: "Y piensa, es Forks —insistió Bella y volvió a rodar los ojos— ¿qué puede pasarme teniendo una familia de vampiros y una manada de licántropos para protegerme?" son las nefastas últimas palabras de Bella antes de desaparecer misteriosamente y sin dejar rastro y de que la tele se vuelva loca y empiece a dar unos extraños Juegos... Acompaña a "El Crepúsculo de los Juegos". EPOV


***Redoble de tambores* ¡Y aquí os traigo a Edward! *Gritos de fans alocadas* Lo sé, lo sé, ya estaba tardando… Pero aquí lo tenéis.**

**Dedicado a todas (o todos) aquellos que me han preguntado por EPOV (sobre todo para ti; . , espero que alcance tus expectativas).**

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcáis no es mío (a no ser que lo reconozcáis de ECDLJ, que entonces sí, es mío).**

**Capítulo 1: Desaparición**

"_Vamos, Edward, cuenta hasta diez"_ me dije a mi mismo respirando hondo.

«_Y nuestro Eddie se va haciendo mayor, y nuestra Belli-Boo no será tan inocente como antes y…_» iba diciendo Emmet en su mente.

Cogí aire y me pinché el puente de la nariz para evitar saltarle encima a mi hermano, pues sabía que ni Rose ni Esme estarían contentas con el resultado.

«_Me pregunto qué estará haciendo Alice…_» pensaba Jasper, sus pensamientos casi siempre envolvían a la pequeña vampiresa de pelos disparados.

Porque esa era otra cuestión, Alice había decidido llevarse a Bella de compras (otra vez) durante todo el día, como si no pasara yo ya suficientes días alejado de mi Bella entre cazas, días soleados (aunque ahora que se había terminado la escuela ya no era un problema) y todo ese tiempo que Bella había decidido empezar a pasar con Charlie, pues quería tener un gran recuerdo de él en su vida humana y sabía que no le volvería a ver después de nuestra boda a unos pocos días vista (incluso había ido un par de veces a pescar, _a pescar_).

— Me aburro —declaró Emmet sentándose en el sofá a mi lado— ¿qué podemos hacer, Eddy-boy?

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo quiero hacer algo contigo?

— Uy, Edward, no pensaba que te gustaran en realidad los tíos.

— ¿Qué? No… ¡Emmet! —bufé con exasperación, de verdad que el grandullón me ponía de los nervios.

— Tranquilo —susurró Emmet—, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo.

Ni me esforcé en perseguirle escaleras arriba, pues ese solía ser su comportamiento principal y sabía que perseguirle y enfadarme no serviría sino para agravar aún más las cosas y que esa broma se volviera más ocurrente.

— ¿Qué me dices de una partida de ajedrez? —le pregunté a mi hermano Jasper— Prometo intentar no hacer trampas —añadí.

Y es que claro, cuando eres un vampiro que puede leer mentes hace que encontrar parejas para jugar al ajedrez sea muy complicado, y la única persona con la que podría jugar sin hacer trampas era malísima y no le gustaba jugar.

— Está bien —aceptó Jasper, que sabía que no tenía otra cosa que hacer, sacándome de mis pensamientos que, otra vez, habían vuelto irremediablemente a Bella (siempre acababa pensando en Bella de una forma u otra, suerte que _yo_ era el lector de mentes de la familia porque si no Emmet se estaría mofando de mi por el resto de la eternidad).

.

.

Mis manos volaban sobre las teclas del piano como si tuvieran vida propia, dejándose llevar y componiendo una melodía sobre la marcha que rezumaba dulzura, inocencia y pero que tenía algunos toques de pasión y agresividad como nubes en un cielo despejado.

Y en mis pensamientos simplemente estaba Bella.

Tenía planeado componer esta canción y cantársela después de nuestra boda, o durante, también me servía. Pero para eso necesitaba una letra, y yo lo de componer letras no lo llevaba demasiado bien (aunque no era como si le fuera a decir a mi amada que llevaba semanas intentando pensar una letra, y sería mejor si Emmet tampoco se enterara).

Por el momento había conseguido toda la melodía y la harmonía, aunque tan solo había logrado ponerle letra al estribillo.

"_I have died every day waiting for you._

_Baby don't be afraid, I have loved you_

_For a thousand years, _

_I'll love you for a thousand more_"

Esa parte llevaba rondando por mi cabeza desde el día que la llevé al prado, era lo único en lo que podía pensar en ese momento, aunque también era lo que pensaba cuando estaba corriendo para rescatarla de James (ya solo pensar el nombre hacía que me entraran unas ganas casi incontenibles de matar a alguien).

"_All along I believed I would find you__._

_Time has brought your heart to me_

_I have loved you a thousand years,_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_"

Y allí era donde siempre me atascaba, y esa vez no fue una excepción. Al final, harto arrugué la bola de papel y me la metí en el bolsillo, planeando tirarla en un futuro o, quizás, rescatarla.

«_Está muerta en sus pies_» me llegó la voz mental de Alice «_Espero que Edward no se enfade mucho… __¡Oh mierda! Seguramente ya puede oírme… _My loneliness is killing me (and I) I must confess I still believe (still believe) When I'm not with you I lose my mind, give me a sign, ¡hit me baby one more time!»

Rápidamente salí de su mente, maldiciéndola en voz baja, pues Alice sabía cuánto odiaba a Britney Spears con toda mi alma.

Cuando por fin llegaron a casa yo ya las esperaba en el portal y, justo acababa Alice de detener el coche cuando yo ya estaba abriéndole la puerta a Bella.

Sus ojos se iluminaron y su corazón dobló el ritmo en su pecho, pude oír cómo se quedaba sin aliento por unos segundos y sonreí interiormente a las reacciones que tenía cada vez que estaba cerca de mí.

Pero entonces fue mi turno de ser "deslumbrado" (tal y cómo le había cogido cariño a llamarle) cuando Bella me sonrió con el brillo de mil soles. Alice contuvo las carcajadas y fue saltando hacia casa, donde Jasper la esperaba en su cuarto, pero Bella no se dio cuenta, como siempre. Eso era algo que me sacaba bastante de quicio, Bella era la única incapaz de ver el efecto que tenía en las personas, en mí sobretodo (y era el más afectado de todos).

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Paz me envolvía desde la punta de los dedos hasta la raíz del pelo mientras respiraba profundamente la intoxicarte fragancia de Bella y paseaba los dedos entre sus oscuros mechones. No había un lugar en el mundo en el que prefiriera estar en ese momento, todo era per…

— ¡Muere, maldito zombi, muere!

El grito de Emmet petó mi burbuja y miré a mi hermano frunciendo el ceño, pero el no pareció darse cuenta.

— Emmet por mucho que le grites a la tele no pasará nada, no puede oírte —le reprendió Esme cansinamente, pues tenía que hacer eso cada vez.

— ¡Nooo! ¡Cabrón! ¡Me ha matado! — los gritos de Jasper se unieron a los de su hermano.

— Allí va el otro ¡Jasper! ¡Vigila tu lengua!

— Pero es que me ha matado —protestó el rubio.

— ¡No hay escusas que valgan!

— Perdona, mamá —dijo Jasper suspirando, pues cuando Esme se ponía en ese tonto era imposible no hacerle caso y te salía llamarle mamá de forma inconsciente.

«_No te ablandes, Esme, saben que es tu debilidad y se aprovecharán de ti… ¡Bah! Ya lo hacen cada vez que pueden…_» pensó Esme enternecida como cada vez que uno de nosotros la llamaba mamá, o a Carlise papá.

De repente Bella se empezó a incorporar mientras decía que se debería estar yendo hacia su casa. Una parte de mí protesto, tal y como hacía cada vez, que no quería dejarla marchar, pero la acallé como cada día. Además, tenía el viaje de vuelta y (al cabo de media hora interminable y tortuosa) toda la noche.

— Te acompaño —dije corriendo a la puerta.

Bella rodó los ojos— Puedo ir sola no soy una cría.

—Pero… —no pude evitar hacer un puchero, estaba pasando demasiado tiempo con Alice y Emmet.

— No voy a perderme —frunció el ceño de forma adorable—. Y tu deberías pasar más tiempo con tu familia sin tenerme a mí de por medio.

Contuve un resoplido ante la ridiculez de la declaración y me conformé con rodar los ojos, tal y como había hecho ella segundos atrás, cada vez se me pegaban más y más algunos de sus gestos.

— Ya eres de la familia tú también, Bella —intervino Esme acudiendo en mi ayuda—. Aunque oficialmente no lo seas hasta dentro de unas semanas, tú ya eres una Cullen—y sonrió.

Bella se sonrojó, tal y como siempre hacía, pero le devolvió la sonrisa.

« _¡Huy! Mira esas mejillas…_» pensó Emmet.

— ¡Ni se te ocurra, Emmet! —siseé lo suficientemente rápido y bajo para que Bella no lo notara, pero el resto de la familia sí que lo hizo y tuvo que contener su exasperación y diversión (dependiendo de la persona).

— Da igual, Edward, no hace falta que me acompañes. Además, Charlie estará en casa y te tendrás que volver a ir tan solo llegar. Y piensa, es Forks —insistió Bella y volvió a rodar los ojos— ¿qué puede pasarme teniendo una familia de vampiros y una manada de licántropos para protegerme?

Miles de escenarios posibles (la mayoría acabando con su muerte) me recorrieron por la mente, pero preferí no ser tan pesimista y me limité a hacer un mohín. Ella rió (lo que casi hizo que se borrara mi expresión y sonriera con más ganas ante el sonido más bonito que jamás había escuchado) y yo redoblé mis esfuerzos en el puchero, intentado lograr que me dejara acompañarla.

Pero ella volvió a reír aun con más ganas y quedé derrotado— Está bien —me rendí y le lancé una sonrisa—. Te veo esta noche.

Pero no iba a dejarla marchar sin al menos un beso de sus tentadores labios. Sabía que si tuviera corazón estaría yendo a mil por hora (sobre todo cuando mis labios fríos encontraron los suyos ardientes). Ya no sentía como mi garganta ardía en llamas cada vez que la besaba (lo que era un gran progreso), cosa que Bella sabía y aprovechaba cada vez que podía (lo que mi parte a un adolescente apreciaba un montón, pero la parte de mi que era un caballero no tanto, teniendo en cuenta lo difícil que era controlarse, y no estamos hablando de desear beber su sangre).

Su corazón se aceleró y Bella me devolvió el beso con entusiasmo, tal y como hacía siempre. Sentí una parte de mi cuerpo hacer anuncio de presencia, no era muy deseado en esos momentos, y me tuve que apartar, riéndome de mi mismo y mi pobre autocontrol.

— Te veo esta noche, amor.

Bella me lanzó una mirada que le hacía un gatito intentando parecer un tigre y se volvió ofendida hacia su Mercedes Guardián que le había comprado después de que Rosalie "matara" a su camioneta Chevy (no sé cómo pudo aguantar tanto con ese monstruo, era horrible).

Estuve concentrado el máximo tiempo posible en oír el latido de su corazón (el cual podría distinguir de entre una habitación llena de gente) y su respiración. Era de las pocas veces que Bella me había hecho quedarme en casa mientras ella volvía sola y, aunque sabía que era casi imposible que le pasara algo, no podía evitar preocuparme, después de todo ella era un imán para el peligro.

.

.

Fue un rato después cuando las cosas se fueron cuesta abajo.

Todo empezó con la llamada de teléfono.

— Charlie —dijo Alice tendiéndome el aparato, era evidente que mi hermana vidente sabría quién era el que llamaba antes de descolgar el teléfono si quiera.

— ¿Qué pasa, Charlie?

— ¿Me pasas con Bella? Debería estar aquí hace un cuarto de hora —preguntó no muy amablemente, cabe decir que desde que dejé a Bella después de sus dieciocho cumpleaños no ha estado muy cariñoso conmigo.

— ¿No está en casa? Se ha marchado hace… media hora —dije empezando a sentir cómo el pánico se hacía presente en mi pecho.

— Reuniré a los chicos —fue lo último que dijo antes de colgar.

Toda mi familia ya estaba a mi alrededor con expresiones de preocupación (menos Jasper y Rosalie, pero no le di mucha importancia a eso). Al mismo tiempo todas las miradas se volvieron a Alice.

— ¡No logro verla! —exclamó asustada.

Eso solo consiguió incrementar mi pánico y empecé a correr veloz como un rayo hacia la carretera, que era donde la había oído por última vez. Podía escuchar (tanto mentalmente como no) a mi familia corriendo detrás de mí y eso me animó un poco, el saber que no estaba solo.

El olor de Bella seguía su rumbo habitual por la carretera, el que habría hecho yo mismo si la hubiera acompañado. Eso fue hasta que llegamos a la escuela, cuando de repente una fragancia desconocida aparecía de la nada al lado de la carretera, se juntaba con la de mi Bella y luego desaparecían los dos.

— Vampiro —siseé identificando la raza del atacante al oler más detenidamente.

— Ninguno que reconozcamos —determinó Jasper.

— No puede ser Victoria porque está muerta, ni ninguno de sus neófitos porque nos encargamos de todos también —dije yo.

— ¿Los Vulturi? —sugirió Esme con temor y sin gustarle la idea.

— Ninguno de la guardia, ni tampoco Aro, Marco o Cayo —dije sacudiendo la cabeza— ¿Alice?

— N-no lo sé. No consigo ver nada, su futuro se ha esfumado de repente igual que su rastro, es como si… —«_como si estuviera muerta_».

— ¡No! —chillé— ¡No digas eso! ¡No lo pienses! ¡No, no, no! ¡Bella no está m-muerta! ¿Me oyes? ¡No puede estarlo! —sollozos que nunca saldrían sacudían mi cuerpo— No puede estarlo —susurré.

Eché un vistazo al Mercedes Guardián que le había comprado para mantenerla a salvo. Era casi más seguro que un tanque, con cristales a prueba de misiles, dos mil quilos de carrocería acorazada… Pero nada de eso había conseguido mantenerla a salvo, habría sido lo mismo que su hubiera estado con su vieja Chevy.

Y entonces tomé una decisión y mi mano se dirigió por propia voluntad al teléfono para contratar un vuelo con una compañía aérea.

— ¡Edward! No puedes irte, no aun —interrumpió Alice—. Piensa, nosotros somos las últimas personas que estuvimos con Bella, no podemos desaparecer ahora.

— No desapareceremos todos, solo yo —dije.

Rosalie resopló— En los ojos de Charlie tu eres el mayor sospechoso —dijo—. Y además, incluso si Bella no me cae muy bien…

— Eso es ponerlo delicado —intervine.

—… no te voy a dejar que vayas solo en una búsqueda loca, no, iremos toda la familia —dijo como si no la hubiera interrumpido.

— No puedo…

— Espera dos semanas, Edward, tan solo dos semanas —suplicó Alice.

— ¡En dos semanas pueden matarla de mil formas! —rugí.

Los ojos de mi hermana se llenaron de lágrimas— ¿Te crees que a mí no me duele que mi mejor amiga haya desaparecido en la nada? ¿Qué no tengo las mismas ganas que tu de recorrer el mundo en su búsqueda? ¿Qué no quiero ir levantando roca a roca hasta encontrarla?

— No lo parece —gruñí.

— Quiero a Bella, Edward —dijo Alice—, pero también quiero a nuestra familia y me preocupo por ella. Sé qué es lo mejor en esta situación, y es esperar por el momento, ¿vale?

— No puedo quedarme sin hacer nada, Alice, ¿no lo entiendes? —gemí enterrando la cara entre las manos.

— Lo entiendo perfectamente, Edward. Bella es mi hermana y tengo tantas ganas como tú de descuartizar a quien sea que haya hecho esto.

Paseé la mirada por mi familia, todos con la misma mirada de furia y preocupación a la vez, todos pensando sin dudar que me acompañarían a buscar a Bella. Todos ellos dándome su apoyo.

Pero su apoyo no hacía que el amor de mi vida dejara de estar desaparecido.

Su apoyo no hacía que Bella volviera a mis brazos en ese instante.

Y eso me estaba torturando por dentro.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Es difícil escribir desde la perspectiva de Edward, he de confesar, porque es una mezcla de adolescente enamorado hasta las trancas y mártir amargado al que todo le va mal, creo que sí que es un poco bipolar…**

**Intentaré publicar cuando pueda, pero será difícil, porque he de seguir con ECDLJ 2 y, como os he dicho, Edward es… complicado.**

**¡Espero que os haya gustado!**

**Besos, CF98**

**PD: ¡Ah! Para los que no sepáis cual es la canción (que dudo que seáis muchos) **_**A Thousand Years**_** de **_**Christina Perri**_**.**


End file.
